Gundam Wing: Duo's Rival
by UsagiChan1001
Summary: Duo encounters the most hardest moment of his life... his friends or... his sister, will he pull the detinator and end it? Or will he save his sister against all odds even after she tried to assasinate him... Read for more details...
1. Chapter 1: Awakened Memories

..::Chapter 1: Awakened Memories::...

"Hello! Oh hey Heero.. Oh! You're looking for Duo. Just a minute, I'll go get him." a voice from the kitchen answered.

"Duo! Heero's on the phone for you, and it sounds urgent!" Hilde, Duo's girlfriend shouted knocking on the patio window. "Duo, hey Duo can you hear me?" Hilde shouted her hands at her hips, "your hopeless sometimes, DUOOOOO…" she shouted again tapping at the glass doors.

Duo, looked over through the patio window, and saw Hilde making signals to him. He opened the patio door.

"What's the matter Hilde, I was enjoying the great weather!" Duo asked sternly. He peered in, his thin black muscle shirt, showed off his muscular arms. He had been outside the entire morning fixing the new yard. He extended his hand and reached for the receiver.

"Well who is it?" he replied his hair was let out of its usual braid and rested against his back.

"Heero's on the phone for you.." she mentioned handing Duo the receiver. Duo took the phone and answered it. "Duo don't forget we have to clean out the garage later, so don't think you can get off the hook by—" Hilde was almost about to finish her words when Duo shuts the glass door behind him.

"Hello! Duo here.." he said. "Heero why are you calling me? I was enjoying my day outside." Duo said smartly, giving Heero a lecture over the phone.

"Shut up Duo this is very important.. Listen well, Relena of the Sanq Kingdom has ordered us Gundam Pilots to report to her tomorrow afternoon. She claims that another war might break-out between our world and a new OZ troop! So, you being a Gundam Pilot, must show up. Will you?" Heero asked.

Duo stood there listening to Heero's request.

"Alright.. tell Princess Relena that I'll be there. Tomorrow noon at the Sanq Kingdom.. I got it! Was that all you wanted from me Heero. You know you could've sent me an email that would've been a lot better.. sheesh!" Duo remarked sarcastically.

"Great, now I'll contact Quatre, and Trowa... can you contact Weifu and let him know too?" Heero mentioned, giving Duo the job of calling his Gundam Pilot friend too.. "C'mon Heero, why me.. why can't you call Wufei, I mean you're already going to call Quatre and Trowa." Duo yawned and stretched his arms above his head.

"Duo, call Wufei!" Heero commanded hanging up on Duo.

"The thanks I get for being a Gundam Pilot, sheesh.. alright alright!" Duo said to himself and hung up the phone. He took a deep sigh and went to his computer desk to contect Wufei.

Wufei,

Hey bud! Its Duo.. we are asked by Princess Relena to meet at the Sanq Kingdom tomorrow afternoon. She claims that there's going to be another war between Earth and the OZ troops.. *sigh* I just hope my summer doesn't go down the drain. Anyway, as a Gundam Pilot we are asked to show tomorrow. So I thought I'd let you know. (Actually Heero made me send you this email ~sighs~).  
Got it! Tomorrow noon... I know I'll be there!

Bye!  
Duo,

Duo ended the email and sent it.

"Done, now back to the yard work…" Duo click the music on his labtop and cranked it up. He looked around and sighed. "This is going to take forever to fix up… Hilde… hey Hilde come out here for a second," he shouted, rubbing his right shoulder, and rotating his arm.

Hilde turned around from the kitchen and scowled at Duo. "What is it Duo, I was unpacking boxes… can't you do things on your own…" Hilde replied crossing her arms and slide opened the patio doors.

"Babe, come on… do you really think this yard work could be done with just me… c'mon you've got to be kidding me… it needs that… feminine touch," he smirked and extended his hand out to the massive hole in the ground where the new pool will go.

"Oh shut up," she hissed and threw the dish towel at Duo. "Wow, moody…" he pulled the towel off his head. "Augh you are hopeless, we don't have all night Duo the pools going to be delievered tomorrow," she reminded him standing between the glass doors, "now finish up…" she protested sliding the doors shut.

"Man… she really knows how to push a person's buttons," Duo retorted and sighed deeply.

Hours pass, when suddenly, a hug crash came from inside the house. Startled, Duo ran to the glass doors, fumbled with the latch and slide the doors opened.

"Hilde"... he called out running into the kitchen. "Hilde, are you okay, I heard a crash I thought something happened." Duo grabbed her by the arms and checked her over with his eyes.

"Duo! I'm alright, I heard a crash too.. but it wasn't me." Hilde said reassuring him. "It sounded like it came from the shed outside!" Hilde added walking to the front door. Duo followed behind her, worry struck his face, his forehead creased with lines.

They both walked out the door and towards the shed, Hilde held their garden rake with both hands ready to use it as a weapon if needed.

"Hilde will you just go stay inside the house, I'll check this out!" Duo scorned at Hilde. She dropped the rake and crossed her arms. "Fine have it your way, but don't come wining to me if you get hurt Maxwell," she huffed and stormed towards the house.

Duo grumbled under his breath and turned to face the shed. "Whoever's in there better come out right now, I warn you…" Duo shouted, approaching the shed. He reached for the metal hands and pulled the doors opened.

."Ahhhh, Deathscythe what are you doing?" Duo shouted, reaching for the Gundam's Pilot control. "You scared the crap out of Hilde…" He shouted at the mechanical robot, he climbed up into the Gundam's cock pit and turned off all its controls.

"Whew! That ought a keep you quiet till tomorrow." Duo said, with a smirk. He jumped down from the cock pit and rubbed his hands together. "That should do it…" he said about to leave the shed.

"Damn, got me all frazzled up for no reason, this is the third time this week Deathsycthe's done this. Something's must be triggering this behaviour… guess I'll figure that out later," Duo said closing the doors behind him. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned.

"Well the day was just wasted, guess I'll clean up and maybe order take out… yeah… take out…" Duo thought to himself and smiled.

Night fell throughout the house, the curtains were hung in the room Hilde and Duo had slept in leaving the rest of the house bare. They moved in to their new home after a fire destroyed the garage and home Duo had built after the last war.

"Hilde, are you asleep?" Duo whispered leaning over her. She didn't reply but shifted under the sheets. Duo slide out of bed quietly and out of the room to the kitchen. "Man what a nightmare, and three nights in a row… what is wrong with me?" he said to himself rubbing his head.

"Man I really need to lay off the work for a few days… yeah, that might help…" he scrimmaged through the refrigerator. He pulled out a few jars and bread from the fridge and balanced them in his arms as he awkwardly closed the fridge with his side.

"Nothing like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches at 3am in the morning," he smirked and positioned them carefully at the table. He pulled out the chair and just as he was about to sit down he heard a gun cock behind him.

"Don't move…" a young feminine voice spoke softly from behind him. Duo held his hands up to the air and smirk. "Well this is interesting… how'd you get past my security system?" he questioned. "I ask the questions not you…" the voice reply. The gun pressed between his shoulder blades.

"Turn around Maxwell…" she said waving the gun against his back. Duo turned around and kept his hands in the air, his eyes widened, "It-it can't be…" his voice was shaky, his forehead dripped with sweat.

"You can't…. but you died…. How?" he questioned, his voice was shaky. "You tell me… dear brother," she snickered and pulled the trigger.

Duo jumped out of bed quickly his entire frame was shaking and dripping with sweat. "Duo… what's wrong Duo?" Hilde touched Duo's shoulder and leaned in towards him.

He placed his hand to his head and shifted his position. "I seriously need to talk to Heero," he said regaining his breathing. "Nightmares again?" Hilde comforted him her arms rubbed his shoulders. "Don't worry about it Hilde, I'm going to sleep on the couch… get some rest," he told her and pulled the sheets over his body.

"I swear these dreams are going to be the end of me… who's that girl, and how does she know me…" he said to himself grasping his pillow tightly as he left the room.

"_She called me her brother…. Who is she?" _


	2. Chapter 2: Sanctum Meeting

..:: Chapter 2: Sanctum Meeting::..

Hilde pulled her arms through her robe and shifted through the kitchen, "That's strange he left without waking me…" she sighed and looked over to the table. A letter neatly folded rested on top the table, "Hm, he left already…" she mumbled to herself, read the letter, and then sighed deeply.

Heero arrived to the Sanq Kingdom before anyone else, or so he thought. His Gundam stationed in the back of the truck, covered with a large tarp. Heero parked the truck near the kingdom gates, and shut off the engine. "This better be worth my time Relena," he said to himself. He jumped down from the truck and slammed the door behind him, as he made his way towards the gate, the gate buzzed.

Trowa and Quatre weren't far behind; they had pulled in just as Heero had made his way to the kingdom doors. Wufei had apparently shown up before anyone and was waiting at the top of the stairs. "Hey! Are you coming or what?" Wufei said looking towards Heero. Trowa and Quatre weren't far behind.

"Were all together again," Quatre smiled as he followed behind Trowa.

Wufei rapped at the doors as everyone assembled, a butler came to the doors with a smile. "Welcome, Lady Relena will be with you shortly, please do come in…." he said holding the door opened, he gestured for them to enter.

"Nice taste Relena," Trowa said to himself loud enough for all to hear, and chuckled.

"This way please," the butler condoned, as he extended his hand towards the stairs. "Miss Relena is waiting for you," he added with a smile. The trio ascended the stairs to a large round room .

"Madam, they are here..Just as you asked!" Another one of Relena's servents replied, as he pulled some curtains to one side of the room. "Thank you!" Relena answered, she stood up from behind her desk. "Come in and please have a seat so we can start this meeting!" Relena said as she sat back down again.

"We can't!" Heero said looking out Relena's window. "Why not?" Relena said as she stood up again and approached Heero. "He's late..." Heero said angrily and firmly leaning against the window with his arms crossed. "I bet he's not even up yet." Quatre joked, pacing the room.  
Relena walked back to her round table and sat down patiently waiting for the conference to begin. "If he doesn't show in 10 minutes we start the meeting... without him." Relena announced.

At Duo's Place...

"Man I slept great, I don't think I've ever slept that well in ages." Duo yawned loudly and mumbled his words, he hadn't realized the time, he slept the night inside Deathscythe's cockpit, without setting the system for a wake up call.

"Man I should take a shower I smell bad.. yuck!" Duo then without thinking, went to leave out of Deathscythe, and stupidly slammed against its closed door. "OW! That smarts" Duo said rubbing his head. "I totally forgot I slept in Deathscythe last night." Duo said as he opened the cockpit door and climbed out. "Ah.. there that's better!" Duo said as he headed towards the house,  
approaching the door he found a note.

Duo..

Hope you didn't forget that today you had a meeting with Ms. Relena and Heero at the Sanq Kingdom; I thought I'd remind you knowing you'd intentionally forget. Oh and by the way, there are some fresh clothes upstairs in the bathroom... better hurry, your late!

Love,  
Hilde

"AHHH DAMMIT, I'M LATE…" Duo shouted, and ran through the house. Duo changed quickly and ran back down stairs, he grabbed his motorbike keys and helmet and booted out the door. Duo started up the bike, placed his helmet on, and his bike roared off.

"Man I hope I'm not late!" Duo said as he pulled up into the round drive way of the Sanq Kingdom. "What the, everyone brought their gundam's? Great," he sighed and parked his bike.

"Damn," Duo said to himself again as he booked it through the gates and to the kingdom doors. The butler had already had the door opened, Duo smiled and entered.

"Let's begin shall we.." Relena said as she started the meeting. "The..." Relena pauses. "Look who finally decided to show up.." Heero said as he walked towards the round table to have a seat. "I think you should let him in, so we can hear his side of the story!" Heero proclaimed  
and took a seat next to Trowa.

Relena stood up and walked across the room and opened the door. "Hellooo... hope I'm not too late, I kind of slept in this morning." Duo said sarcastically as he entered the room. "Hey guys... didn't think you'd all make it." Duo said as he helped himself to a seat at the table. "I told you  
he slept in..." Quatre said as he stirred his tea. Relena made her way back to the table to try this meeting one more time. "Now without any future interruptions... I'd like to start this meeting. The Sanq Kingdom has picked up some strange disturbance near the Oz alliance troop  
base camp stationed outside of the city." Relena said as a bright screen behind her turned on. She stood up and pointed to the screen where the base camp was located.

"I have a mission for you boys, and it's rather important... I want to know what's going on at the base camp; I'm going there myself this afternoon to meet with Zecks. However, I want you boys to get there first... you four must keep an eye out. I have a feeling something is happening  
there but, I really don't know what! They may be a treat to me and my kingdom, I heard news that this person, or alliance has eyes watching my every move," Relena demanded leaning against the table. The bright screen flickered with a picture of a new Gundam.

"There's a new Gundam pilot, this is the new Gundam. Our satellite picked up these pictures of the Gundam spotted near the base camp. Now I don't know whether they are making Gundam's and are planning on launching an all out assault on the Sanq Kingdom but I have a feeling.. This Gundam wasn't made by human hands." Relena proclaimed, as she walked around the table towards Heero. "Here.. " She said leaning down towards him.

"Take this, this is a computer disk that Noin found at the base center. It should help you figure out what that Gundam is about!" She said, "I can't seem to open the disk myself.. For some reason there's no way to hack into it..." Relena mentioned. "As of now this meeting is adjourned. You know what you have to do you leave tomorrow morning. Good luck!" Relena said as she headed towards the door and opened it. "Wait... why did you give me this, I told you to leave me out of your ridiculous missions Relena!" Heero said as he put the disk in his pocket and walked towards Relena.

"I know... But I have no one else to turn too, and you're the best there is Heero, I need you!" Relena quietly said and left the room. "Woah, dude I think Heero's got the hots for Relena." Duo said with a sarcastic laugh.

"No, I think it's the other way around," Trowa remarked.


End file.
